


In this moment.

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Series: We Are In This Together [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x16. Abby and Marcus came back from Polis to Arkadia an finally they shared an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This sets after "In this dark night" but you don't have to read it first if you don't want to! Remember, no beta!

Arkadia was devastated, the gate that had kept away the dangers and enemies was destroyed. The fences were no longer functioning and on the ground were scattered debris of all kinds who mingled confusedly with the mud.

 

Abby advanced with slow and cautious steps followed by Clarke and flanked by Marcus. Her black eyes searched every corner of the field, the bonfire was off but clean, Raven and the others had collected the ashes of Lincoln and Sinclair and had layed them in two metal boxes that Raven had built in the days when the others had been busy with the need to treat the wounded and collect the shards of a destroyed civilization like Polis. It was a symbolic gesture which surely would not have them brought back but at least gave them a memory, a proper celebration of their lives. Raven was ready with the box with the ashes of Lincoln to be given to Octavia, but when the crowd of people had crossed the threshold of Arkadia, and did not see her she immediately furrowed her brow, confused

 

"Where is Octavia?" she asked worried and Clarke stepped forward, placing a hand on Bellamy's shoulder before he could answer

 

"Octavia did need a bit of time for herself, must ... develop all that has happened" she said with sad but firm eyes, Raven nodded while remaining doubtfully

 

"I prepared this especially for her" she said showing the metal box, there was engraved the name _Lincoln_ in large letters, adorned with a few flourishes reminiscent of flowering branches

 

"I'll keep it for her," said Bellamy advancing beyond Clarke and holding out his hands to Raven.

 

Nodding to him she rested it in his hands and then, as if by instinct, put her hand on a necklace held on her neck, where a small metal pendant in the shape of a drop fell on her chest, she stroked it absently, staring into the void.

 

Abby and Clarke shared a look of understanding, both had already realized that inside of it there were some grains of Sinclair's ash, even though the two had never had much time to be alone, it was clear how much they cared for each other and how Sinclair was fatherly and protective to her, Abby felt a vise in her throat and she had to fight the urge to cry.

 

Raven cleared her throat and then turned to the table behind her, picking up the other metal box, in which was engraved the name of _Jacobo Sinclair_ , adorned with other doodles, this time more linear, recalled something technological, mechanical . Raven tighted the box so hard that her knuckles turned white.

 

"This one is for all of us, to never forget" her voice shook and she seemed about to cry. Monty approached her from behind resting his hand on her shoulder, Raven pulled up the nose and nodded, exchanging a glance with him.

 

"I think we will have time to discuss this, now we need to rearrange things here, to calm and rest, I think we deserved it, after all" he said, taking the box from the hands of Raven and placing it again with care on the table.

 

Clarke approached her and silently wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Raven stood motionless for a moment but then the warmth of the gesture made her loosen up and let go in that embrace, crying softly into her shoulder. Others took that moment as an incentive to move away, so after quickly embraced Monty, Harper and Jasper each headed their rooms to rest after the long journey from Polis. Bellamy was silent all the way, and Abby and Marcus greeted him with a nod, the two looked at him with apprehensive air but they understood that it would take its time for him to be able again to talk to someone, Octavia had not listen to him and now she was in his past same situation, she had thrown herself in the vortex of revenge and Bellamy was worried that for his sister this time will be hard to coming back.

 

Abby and Marcus walked slowly side by side, when they arrived at the door of Abby's quarters Marcus was about to stop, but he noticed that she was keep walking, so with a slight smile on his face, began to follow her and soon found themselves in front of his own quarters.

 

Abby looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "Can I keep you company?" she asked in a calm and sweet voice

 

Marcus looked at her with eyes full of adoration, four days had passed from the battle against Alie and the marks on her face were healing more and more, The marks on her neck were now only a faint shadow of what they had been, and her eyes had resumed to shine. She seemed serene and Marcus could not help but admire and hope that they could stay like this, in that little happy moment of their life _forever_. He nodded without saying a word and then opened the door and entered the room breathing deeply.

 

Everything was exactly as he had left it the night he was arrested, some documents were leaning on the table, othere were spread on the arm of the couch. Two empty cups were waiting beside the teapot, his jacket was leaning against one of the chairs, everything looked exactly the same as any other night that Marcus would stay on the couch waiting for Abby and then would prepare tea and they would spend the next few hours working, exchanging a few glances and few smiles, talking about which things approved and which not. Until Abby would have fallen asleep on his shoulder and he would pretend to continue to work, while his mind would start to gallop with the imagination of all the things that they could have done instead of working and sleeping.

 

Abby stepped toward him and, without notice, wrapped his torso with her arms, resting her head between his shoulder blades. Marcus stiffened for a moment, he was not yet accustomed to feel her so close and every time was like the first time, shivers traveled from his head to his toes, and the blood began to boil in his veins and his head began to turn wildly.

 

Abby let out a sigh of relief, snuggling more comfortably against the fabric of his shirt, " _I missed you_ " she whispered softly before starting to kiss him over the fabric of the shirt.

 

Marcus did not know what he should do, how he was suppose to react? Surely it was not his first time, that was obvious, he had more than one woman in his life and had done a lot more sex than he could remember. But this time was different, because the woman behind him, who was beginning to sneaking her hands under the hem of his shirt, was Abby Griffin, the woman he loved with all his heart and that he would give his life for. _Technically_ he had given his life for her.

 

Abby got up on her toes and was now caressing the skin of his neck with the tip of her lips, her hands were under his shirt and were cuddling his sculpted abs, clinging to small tufts of hair that stood in their path. Marcus was shaken by millions shivers, his legs trembled and the zip of his trousers was suddenly to tight on his hardening.

 

" _Abby_ ..." it came out as a groan, because just then Abby decided to nibble the skin behind his left ear and Marcus almost fell to the ground at the gesture. Abby chuckled and began to kiss his skin with open mouth, poking at it from time to time with the tip of her tongue

 

"Tell me Marcus," she whispered between kisses, causing a pleasant reaction in his lower parts. Marcus began to pant, his heart was beating so hard that he believed it would explode and Abby had not yet begun to do nothing.

 

"What are you doing?" that was obviously a stupid question, but it had only been four days since it was all over and Abby had not slept much, if not the first night, she had been too busy as a doctor and he himself had been too busy knocking down those crosses and setting them on fire, and to arrange everything for their return to Arkadia. He was not convinced it was the right time, do not know if it was the right time for her. But he knew that if Abby had not stop herself in few seconds he would not be able to control himself anymore and would have to make her his, in that instant.

 

"I'm kissing you Marcus ..." she answered with her hoarse and seductive voice. Marcus closed his eyes and swallowed hard, every part of his body was on alert, every caress of her made him shake like a leaf in the wind, and every kiss made him melt like snow under the sun. He felt invaded by waves of pure pleasure and did not know whether to let go completely, threatening to rush things too much or stop it before the room got too hot and he was too lost in her touch to be able to think properly.

 

"Abby ... maybe...you...should ... - Abby took between her teeth the lobe of his right ear and Marcus groaned loudly - _God Abby_ ..." She put her hands even higher, squeezing his pectorals strongly, caressing his nipples, while rushed open mouth on the tender flesh of his neck, when he had tilted his head, he could not say.

 

"If you want me to stop, just tell me" she whispered in his ear, pushing him toward her, now her breasts were crushed against his back and the warmth of her body was terribly inviting. Marcus drifted from that moment, then as if a light had been turned on in his brain said

 

"Have you closed the door Abby?" She chuckled into the fabric of his shirt

 

"That was the first thing I did - kissed his neck nibbling the skin, which made him growl - but you were too busy looking around to notice it" she said lasciviously licking the flap of skin that connected his shoulder to his ear. Marcus decided to take over the reins of the situation.

 

He turned abruptly and taking her by surprise eagerly began to kiss her, this was a passionate and humid kiss, hot and rough. His beard scratched her face, but Abby didn't care about it, she finally had him completly for herself, she could do what she wanted to him, she could love him as she wanted to do from the moment she removed the chip from her head, but even before then, from the time when things between them had begun to change and mutate.

 

It was not clear to either of them when things had become so intense, but at the moment neither of them longer cared. At that moment the only important thing was to love one another, with strength, passion, desire and tenderness. With the hope that they would find a solution for the radiations that were advancing inexorably toward them like a fierce and hungry beast, ready to kill them all. But at that moment Marcus and Abby had wiped out every memory, every thought and they were licking their wounds each other, they were treating together, using mouth, tongue, teeth, hands. They were screaming " _I love you_ " in the silence of that room, using their tired and thirsty bodies.

 

Marcus nibbled her lip and she took that moment immediately and sneak her hot and wet tongue into his mouth. Marcus let out a groan and she giggled, kissing him almost furiously, her hands clinging to the edges of his shirt, as he clutched her waist bringing her even closer to his groin and Abby groaned when she felt his hardness against her thigh

 

"Clothes off Marcus" she panted, her cheeks flushed, eyes blazing full of desire and Marcus almost reach his climax looking at that vision of Abby, flushed, panting and eager to love and be loved. Marcus followed her instructions and took off his shirt, throwing it to the ground furiously, then dived back over her, his hands clasped on her hips, his mouth stuck to her, then picked her up and Abby followed his signal and clung to his waist with her legs and twisted her arms around his neck, while Marcus took away any bit of breath that was remained in her lungs.

 

Marcus carried her to the bed, where he laid her gently and when Abby was starting to undress herself he bent between her knees and took her wrists in his hands "Let me ..." he said in a whisper, and Abby was enchanted, lost in his penetrating gaze, then nodded without another word, and Marcus began to undress her.

 

Abby decided to let him complete control of the situation and Marcus pushed her gently until she lay completely on the blankets, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she wanted to feel everything, after the City of Light she was able to feel every sensation and she wanted to live them all, as if it was pleasure or pain she didn't care, she wanted to feel everything without wasting anything. Marcus was stroking her belly, bringing the hem of her shirt up until her navel was exposed.

 

Abby sighed and Marcus smiled as he lowered his head to her soft, warm skin and started to kiss her belly gently, a wave of heat ran through her from her groin up to her throat and shook her neck, pinching her skin and coloring her ears red. Marcus continued to kiss her flat and toned stomach, while his hands tickling her slim hips, making her giggle and gasp at the same time.

 

"Marcus ... Marcus ..." she began to whisper, as if she was giving each feeling a name, a form, a texture, as if she was clarifying that the person who at that time was on top of her, kissing her and caressing her was truly him and Marcus shivered with pleasure at the sound of his name spoken by her deep, warm voice.

 

Abby put a hand through his hair and shook them gently but firmly as if to hold him where he was, as if she feared that he would disappear and Marcus smiled, if only Abby could read his mind now, she would understand that gesture so intimate and personal was making him going crazy. Abby was giving him full access to her body, allowed him to caress and kiss her stomach, a part so delicate and important of her body, that belly that had brought inside of it for nine long months her child. That child that was now a woman, a leader, a warrior but would always be her little girl in some way and Marcus thought that was irresistible the idea that this woman had brought another human being to life, even if she hadn't done it with him.

 

Abby was panting, her hand on Marcus' hair was following a circular path all its own among those black and disheveled locks and the other clung steadfastly to the blankets beneath her, the sensation of the lips of Marcus on her exposed tummy were making her crazy, it was so intimate, so personal, it was such a special moment, that only them were sharing and no one else .. for a moment Abby thought back to 19 years ago.

 

* * *

 

_They were still on the ark, and she was lying on her bed, her stomach was still flat, but inside of it Clarke was growing, her little girl, her first and only child, and Jake was on top of her, his face nestled in her warm skin and he was whispering "my beautiful Abby and my beautiful baby girl"_

 

_Abby let out a laugh, "And who tells you that is a girl?" She said raising her head so she could look him in the face_

 

_Jake looked up with a wry smile on his face "Let's say it's just an intuition" and then he lowered his face to her and began to kiss her white skin and she lay back on the blankets and had begun to smile and when he slipped his hand under her belt they had loved each other all night, and then when they were embraced under the covers, as he hugged himself at her and his hand gently stroked her belly, he whispered in her hair "My beautiful girls" and the night had accompanied them into a deep sleep._

 

* * *

 

 

Abby had a few hot tears that fell on her cheekbones and ended in her ears, but Marcus was immersed too deeply in his act of love and veneration that did not notice that when Abby had thought back to her deceased husband, while years earlier he had loved and revered her the same way and could not know that that moment for her had meant the final detachment from the past and had delimited the beginning, the real beginning of her new life with this man now, that she loved more than anything else.

 

Marcus lift up further her shirt, baring her breasts, still wrapped in the delicately gray bra she was wearing, a pure adoration moan escaped his lips and Abby smiled to herself in the darkness of the room, biting her lower lip, Marcus began to kiss her breasts from above the soft tissue and Abby groaned and shuddered at the contact, Marcus smiled and let himself be intoxicated by the sound of her voice.

 

Down one of the two bra cups and a nipple popped out, pink, warm, soft, Marcus pounced gently but firmly at it, sucking and nibbling, tickling the nerves under the skin that sent small waves of pleasure to Abby's brain, who now had the head buried in the blankets and moaned insistently whispering "Marcus ... Marcus ..."

 

Marcus lifted his head and whispered, "Abby ... look at me ..."

 

She opened her eyes, turned her face and raised her chin "Hey ..." she whispered, trying to recover a stable breath, he smiled, the moon filtering through the porthole above the bed and his black eyes shone in the night, his beard was crumpled and disheveled, his hair were a mess ... he was just beautiful, so beautiful that she felt the words press them against her lips wishing to leave

 

" _You're beautiful_ " she said in a whisper, smiling softly and carrying a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently, his face broke up, his eyes lit up ... in fact it seemed that they were trembling, like they were wet and then in a strangled whisper, he could only say, "Oh Abby ... **you,** are beautiful" and then he kissed her.

 

At that moment Abby realized he was crying, because some hot tears fell down her cheeks, as his lips kissed her with passion and delicacy, but she did not stop him and continued to kiss him, trying to match his delicacy, his love, his care in making her feel those feelings. She squeezed his cheeks in her hands, bringing him even closer to her and continuing to kiss him trying to leave him something of her own, as if she would be able to mark him forever using only the softness of her lips.

 

Marcus let go himself so intense at that moment and let those few tears being released on her skin and when she did not say anything but just intensified their kiss, Marcus realized that when he thought that he could not love her more she surprised him . They kissed deeply and intensely for a few minutes, without haste, savoring the moment

 

Marcus pulled away from her lips and began to stroke her nose with his and smiled at her, his eyes still moist, Abby was smiling

 

"I love you _immensely_ " Marcus whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb

 

Abby smiled at him, her eyes lit by a light all their own, "And I love you Marcus Kane, so much that sometimes I think I could _die_ " a few tears were forming in the corners of her eyes

 

Marcus leaned his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply and then kissed her again, more passionately, Abby followed his rhythm and began to move frantically her hands all over his body, until he began to kiss her neck, nibbling her skin and she could only whisper "Marcus, love me, _now_ "

 

So Marcus, with a last kiss on the neck, stood up on his knees and started to unfasten her pants, took off the belt first, and then gently slid it between the holes of the pants and threw it out of bed, rattling the metal on the floor. Then he undid the button and lowered the zipper carefully, never taking his eyes from her.

 

Abby was looking at him in the eye while he undressed her from every garment starting with the pants that he took off gently, kissing every new centimeter of exposed skin, until he reached her boots, unlaced and dropped them with a thud at the foot of the bed, then he completely slipped off her pants and took off her socks, stroking her feet, making her laugh.

 

" _Ticklish_ " he said with an amused grin, as she glared at him momentarily and then lower again her head on the blanket with a sigh. Marcus stroked her legs bringing his hands higher and higher, until he reached her gray pants, which matched with her bra. He started to kiss her core, from the fabric of her pants, the warmth of his breath merged with her own and for a moment Abby thought she had already reached her orgasm.

 

But then Marcus was beginning to pull the edges of the panties down over her hips and Abby let out an almost nervous laughter at the thought of what he was going to do, Marcus stroked her skin with his lips, needling her skin with his moist tongue. A smile reached his face when her center became visible. It was so perfect, exactly as he had imagined, so warm and welcoming, small but immense at the same time, fragile but powerful. She was attracting him as if she was a magnet.

 

He threw her panties on the floor and in a moment buried his face between her thighs, smelling her scent, it was made of intimacy, moss, skin, alive blood and made him shiver with pleasure. He could not suppress a groan of pleasure when his tongue slipped out from his lips and sank into her warm, moist flesh.

 

Abby groaned at the sound of his voice that reverberated throughout her body starting from her groin that was now getting hot and wet thanks to his tongue and his hot breath. Her heart was beating strongly in her chest, her eyes shut, her breath began to run quickly and in a moment Abby was panting, clutching his hair between her fingers, immersed in a feeling of pure pleasure.

 

"Marcus you should stop or i will not be able to resist" she tried to tell him between a gasp and the other, while her body was reacting to the movements of his tongue, trembling legs, hands clinging firmly to all that were available, her heart was beating fast and her head was spinning vortically.

 

"Do not resist Abby, let go, let me _hear_ what you can feel, what i can make you feel," he said continuing to lick her clit and kissing every centimeter of flesh he could reach, then without notice slipped a finger into her core and Abby let out a high-pitched whine " _Marcus, oh ... god ..._ " the groan turned into a strangled whisper, choked and for a moment Marcus had the fear that something was wrong...

 

But Abby was gripping her breasts, her back arched, her head turned completely backwards, like her neck had been broken and she was panting loudly, and her legs were wrapped around his head and Marcus felt the blood run to his groin, making him brutally beating against the mattress, but his desire had to wait, in that moment there was only Abby and he wanted to savor her and test her limits and discover her step by step, kiss after kiss, thrust after thrust.

 

So he put a second finger in her and her inner walls widened, guaranteeing access to him and making him know that they could still contain something of his own, then they twisted around his fingers while Abby left a faint scream that fill the room, Marcus knew that the kids could hear them but at that moment the sound of her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, and he was not going to stop himself. Abby Griffin was panting and screaming for him, under him, _through_ him and Marcus Kane was certainly not disappointed.

 

So he puts a third finger in her and Abby further arched her back, pushing her hips toward his face and his mouth and Marcus sucked her clit with avidity, as his hand was making rapid movements up and down, in and out, and Abby was confused even about which was above and which below, who she was or who he was, she felt only the pleasure waves that were forcefully bringing her to orgasm and they were calling her by name "Abby, Abby... "

 

Marcus had begun to whisper her name while his tongue was drawing strange shapes between her wet and warm core, fingers followed a slow pace and then a faster one, inside all the way down, deep and then out, almost outside of her and Abby was simply losing her mind under his expert hands.

 

Within seconds Marcus decided to test her limits even further, and so allowed a fourth finger to settle in her center and her muscles reacted, shook firmly, her feet twitched, her hands clasped her breasts until almost hurting herself, her mouth was wide open, but no sound came out and when Marcus shoved deeper his bouquet of fingers, Abby brought her hands up toward the headboard of the bed, quickly picked up a pillow and pressed it hard on her face and then she shouted.

 

It was a scream of pure pleasure, her voice was warm, deep and hoarse and came out of her throat as if it came from another world, Marcus would never believe that a woman could produce such a beautiful sound, so divine. Her vocal cords were like a magic harp that was playing for him and only him while Abby let out a final "Oh Marcus" with that voice so idyllic and Marcus had to stop, his hands still buried in her inner walls, his mouth was wide open a few centimeters from her clit, his eyes wyde open, and they were watching her, with worship, disbelief, admiration, _love_.

 

Abby took off the pillow from her face panting, her muscles were still shaking and her eyes were dim, but she was smiling and endorphins in her body were passing up and down her like the undertow of the sea on the beach. Abby Griffin was fine, so fine, and Marcus Kane was stunned in front of that almost heavenly vision. Abby was laughing, panting, crying, blushing and shaking her head at the same time and Marcus could not help but stare, speechless.

 

All of a sudden Abby realized that Marcus had stopped and was not saying a word, raised herself, still panting and gave him a smile "Hey Marcus, is everything all right?"

 

Marcus was silent, and then looked down at his hands, still buried inside her, cleared his throat, shook his head and pulled out gently, purposefully and Abby closed her eyes, biting her lip and moaning softly, she had brought herself up on her elbows and now her hands were clutching at the blankets and her neck fell back, leaving her skin exposed, leaving her chest at view and she had upraised knees and legs outstretched and Marcus was feeling almost to good for how beautiful was that vision before his eyes.

 

Marcus waited until she raised her head, looking at him with lustful eyes and smiling sweetly, she was the most attractive woman he had ever seen and then she did something that left him breathless, she stretched her legs over the edge of the bed, took his hand still wet with her juices and kissed it, gently, and gently wiped the fingers, sucking and swallowing herself from his hand, Marcus could not help but to stare at her, speechless. Then when his hand was clean again she put her hand behind his neck and leaned his forehead against hers and closed her eyes smiling, "Thank you" she whispered.

 

Marcus wanted to tell her something like, you don't have to thank me, thank you indeed, you made me feel the most powerful man on earth able to make you feel good and that to me is worth more than anything, thank you for had opened yourself to me, to letting me love you, I would make this until the end of my days, i wouldn't regret even a second. But every word died in his throat because she came up to his ear and whispered, "Now it's _you're_ turn Marcus" and then she was dragging him with her on the bed.

 

Marcus lay on the blankets, while Abby took off her shirt and threw it to the ground, she was now completely naked except for her bra, and she was beautiful and Marcus still could not make any sentence. Abby smiled softly as she lay him gently on the bed, caressing his bare chest and began to kiss him from his neck to the edge of his pants. Marcus closed his eyes and began to fly.

 

Abby still stroked him a bit, kissing his tanned skin, squeezing his strong and sculpted muscles, smiling when a groan or a whisper left his mouth. Then she began undoing his belt and Marcus swallowed hard, his eyes narrowed, her hands were warm, smooth and delicate, they were beginning to pull down the zipper of his pants. Then in an instant, with a single fluid gesture his member was out, free, ready, the cold air hit him making him shiver, but Abby was smiling and then her hair was caressing the tip of his lenght and then her breath was hot on his sensitive skin and for a moment Marcus Kane thought he really was about to have a heart attack.

 

But then her mouth opened and took it with him in a warm grip, delicate and moist, she moaned and the sound reverberated throughout his body and Marcus groaned in turn, Abby smirked. She began to stroke him slowly, purposefully, moistening all its lenght with deliberate calm, letting slip her spit down from the tip to the base, and then her tongue became almost like a feather, gently teased each edge of it but never deepened the contact.

 

Then the tips of her fingers began to stroke his smooth and moist skin, Marcus felt his heart beating in his chest, his breath stuck in his throat, while her nails caressing him gently but quickly. Marcus wanted to see her, he wanted to take a look at his Abby and so gathered all his strength and lifted the head, he opened his eyes and then just time stopped.

 

Abby Griffin was raising and lowering her head with grace, a hand was holding her hair distant enough from her mouth and his member. Her mouth was open and was sucking, kissing and smiling. Her free hand caressed him with reverence and delicacy, with great care and a thoroughness that was almost disarming, while she sticking out her tongue from time to time wetting the tip of his cock, mixing her warm and gentle spit with his salty juice

 

Marcus could not restrain himself anymore and Abby, when she realized that he was looking at her, smiled and began to go faster, sucking with more intensity while alternating kisses and caresses. She clutched its length firmly. Marcus could only utter a plaintive " _Oh Abby, I lov..I am.._." and then she whispered, " _Ssshhhh_ " and her hot breath was the coup de grace. Marcus reached his climax with ferocity, his muscles were forced to stay still, tensed and relaxed at an impressive speed, his juice invaded her mouth and before he could protest she had already swallowed each track of it and was now licking each remaining drop, with delicacy and love.

 

Marcus was panting and gasping, his hands over his eyes, he could not think of it and speaking at the same time and after a second Abby was on him, her warm core resting on his belly, her hands to the sides of his head, her eyes that were desperately searching for his, she was out of breath, her hair loose on her shoulders, she was so beautiful and Marcus looked at her for a moment, she smiled, she patted his cheek and then he took her in his arms, turning her on her back.

 

Abby let out a laugh that suddenly turned into a deep groan as, without thinking twice, Marcus sinked deep in her. He was already hard for her inexplicably, but this was no time for questions, it was time to act, to love, to fill each other. When his whole length had filled her completely Marcus closed his eyes and felt every muscle relax, as if he had just found his place in the world, as if he had reached home again and Abby seemed to feel the same way, complete, safe, protected . They were a perfect match, as if they were born to be together, they looked intently into each other's eyes when Marcus started to thrust in and out and shifted more and more deep in her and Abby winced with every movement, her eyes wide, a smile rippled over her mouth that was now open but still silent and then.

 

"Marcus, I love you" he looked at her and paused for a moment and then leaned down eagerly at her, mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, they kissed hungrily, taking off breath. Abby moaned in his throat and he squeezed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he sinked even deeper.

 

"My beautiful, _beautiful_ Abby. I love you so much, so _much_ " to every word corresponded a thrust, with every thrust a whisper, a whisper to each heartbeat and Abby find herself crying with joy, in the crook of his neck as her mind brought her back to similar words, uttered years earlier by a man she had loved, with whom she had built a family, with whom she had lived a life and now he was gone. But Marcus was there at that moment, he was loving her, with words and gestures, with similar meanings even if they were different, with a deeper intensity, a deeper meaning in their own souls.

 

Their story was marked on their skins. The scars that invaded their bodies, the blood that had spilled, the looks they had shared, the words that they never said, the emotions they had brought in their heart silently in unison.

 

Marcus wrapped her with all his vastness, shortly before both of them were reaching their orgasms, waves of heat enveloped them, the moon seemed to move to cover them completely, and in a moment the white light of that satellite far away in the sky, was wrapping them, embracing them, it completed them, and both of them, with a last powerful thrust left a single cry, a single muffled scream from their own lips, against each other they shared an " **I love you** " and they really believed in it, they felt it throbbing under the skin, flowing in the veins, pulsing beneath their toes and living in their hearts. Everything would have been fine if they had stayed together. **_Because Abby and Marcus were in this together._**

 


End file.
